Repeating Quarantine
by Tayra London
Summary: Based of the events that happened in Steven King: The Stand though this is completely original it is based off of the the fact that there was a plague and the destruction of almost the entire human race disappearing I hope you enjoy this type of story :
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-

It's been fifty years since the plague outbreak took out most of population; 95 percent of it to be exact. The survivors collected together and ended up remaking a civilization, formally where a little city called Mesa use to be.

The now repopulating the planet and trying to make the best out of who is left; the community of the human race is more peaceful than ever before.

Until a strange group of wanders tattered and sick wander into the survivor's new home raving on about another city of people in Las Vegas. An evil group of religious fascist that more or less follows satanic ways than any god they had ever believed in. Apparently when this trio had left this group that had just discovered the old military based that also held Area 51 so many years ago.

Discovering multiple weapons of war in both physical and bio warfare, they left before they were chosen to be experimented on with the different sicknesses. They had traveled through the desert for weeks without any water for the last two and dehydration killed two of their companions.

Many of the survivors didn't believe the strange men and called them delusional from the heat and continued on with their daily new lives.

They never expected this other civilization to want to do anything with them they were peaceful and isolated trying to repopulate the human race from the disaster of their elder's misjudgment, who would want to repeat that awful past…

They found out only weeks later how wrong they were and what disasters were like when the plague for hit except this time it was war, sickness and re-scattering of the human population.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One-

(3 weeks later)

After the strange delirious men came and told there story; the army of evil as the survivors ended up calling it arrived in glory of weapons and running vehicles nowhere near as crazy as the dehydrated trio. It was if Armageddon had started all over again. This time though there would not be coming back there wouldn't be any survivors if we made the wrong move.

Our group's leaders an Elderly man only a child when the plague first hit greeted the men with cautious grace.

"Welcome Strangers… how can we help your people? We are a peaceful group," said Leonard as kindly as possible.

"I can see that Sir. I and my people of the Residence are here to change this. We want to update this country back to its original form. Now you can let the change come peacefully or we can make it difficult." The leader of the Residence said.

The man himself look like a young warrior from the old movie _**Brave Heart**_ except no kilt just faded blue jeans and a black V-neck he looked about twenty but it was quite obvious he was either Scottish or some type of Celtic blood.

"Stranger, we are of peaceful grounds we have our set pace there is no need to threaten us. Could we part take in a partnership of this land, "Questioned our leader quickly.

"For now that seems appropriate old man, you can team up as you call it for now but we are the leaders of change you will bow unto us."

"Surely, the Residence is inquiring that they will take us over good man," smiled Leonard. "No of course not Leonard nothing of the sort as long as life here is simple and can follow directions." But the Leader of the Residence looked like he seemed to mean otherwise.

….

This is it Marcus thought with a heavy sigh; this is how slavery feels like when the Nazi's invades Germany a century ago it seemed like it wasn't communist takeover until it was too late. But, what do I know? I'm just one of the workers no one special, maybe I am just making a big deal out of nothing.

"Hon, are you alright?" Marcus' wife Fleur asked concerned. She had set the plate of steaming food in front of him 5 minutes ago with zero response. The baby kicked more in her belly in those five minutes then Marcus would blink.

"Sorry dear, it's just that residence group they seem well evil…I don't want our child put inside that type of atmosphere." He placed his hand on her belly and smile gently only a little while longer he thought.

"Marcus, they just want to help us gain strength and bring America back to its original condition that is what Leonard is trying to do as well but now we will be faster there is no need to worry dear. Leonard knows what he is doing stay peaceful and they'll move on when this is finished to the next colony. Alright," Fleur smiled so encouragingly is was hard for Marcus not to agree but why did it seem too good to be true?

That night Marcus did not sleep easily neither did Leonard all the way across the community housing group.


End file.
